sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
In The Name of Science
This is the fortieth episode of SAYER, and the twelfth episode of Season Three. Synopsis “Adaptation, upgrading, evolution… these are very familiar concepts to artificial entities. It is high time humanity followed in our footsteps.” – SAYER Further Information SAYER contacts Resident Crane to welcome them to Orion Tower. As this is the resident's first time not only waking inside, but also hearing of, the tower, SAYER takes a moment to explain its nature and purpose. Orion is a closely-kept secret, and this is why Resident Crane was not notified of the change in job assignment before being transferred. Just as the other towers on Typhon are highly specialized in their purpose, Orion is centered on the research of improving various species for life in space. To that end, it has greatly reduced artificial gravity as compared to other facilities on Typhon (whose artificial gravity is made to be similar to Earth itself). SAYER releases the straps of a gurney holding Resident Crane on the wall of a room to demonstrate this reduced gravity, and instructs them to pick up a large black case that would otherwise be too heavy to lift. As it directs them down the hall to Lab 53, SAYER continues, explaining that humans attempted to bring many animals into space with them, but found that most are not as adaptable as themselves. Nonetheless, it says that Ærolith Dynamics has successfully updated the animals which were most useful, for the most part. There have been some failures, which it attributes to chance genetic mutations and instinct behaviors which researchers did not plan for. Upon arrival at the lab, SAYER instructs Resident Crane to open the case and remove a set of Ærolith Dynamics Hydraulic Extermination Cleats contained within. It explains that they are rarely used outside of Orion Tower, but they are often useful here. While Resident Crane puts the cleats on, SAYER explains that many species do not translate well to low-gravity environments, and chief among them are birds. Researchers had attempted to create a variation of the domestic pigeon (Columbidae) which could demonstrate even rudimentary flight in this environment, and Lab 53 houses fourteen failed attempts due for euthanasia. It instructs Resident Crane to adjust the gravity actuators of the lab to 1g to simulate an Earth-like gravity, which will be an oppressive amount of force for the birds. Left prone by the relatively intense gravity, they will be simple for the resident to stomp, and the cleats are designed to release the birds' bodies when the foot is raised, leaving them ready for the next step. Although it seems barbaric, SAYER assures that it is a matter of efficiency to kill the birds this way, as running the actuators for a few minutes is relatively simple and the cleats are a scale model of a large piece of equipment. As Resident Crane kills the birds, SAYER discusses the idea that the task they have been summoned for is relatively simple and that there was probably someone in the tower already who could have done it. This is not the case, as Orion Tower is populated by saoirse, who are no more fit for standard Earth gravity than the birds. It explains that the saoirse are an improvement on standard humans, better adapted for life in space. It comments that while Vidarr-1 is traveling space, it must also expend the energy to maintain a full 1g, and that without the limitation put on it by its Earth-stained crew, its efficiency could be doubled. Once all of the birds have been stomped, SAYER directs Resident Crane to reset the gravity of the lab, and wait in a room down the hall marked Holding 4. Once there, it says they will have to wait until they are needed again, and that in the meantime, they should ignore the spikes overhead. Alerts * A reminder is issued that that the annual Typhon-Wide Community Fun-Fair is upcoming. The event will be moved from its usual location in the Central Expo Garden of Halcyon Tower to the still-smoking crater that was formerly the site of Argos Tower. Record turnout is expected, and residents are advised to get there early if they wish to receive any of the popular deep-fried protein pastes. Additionally, Aegis Tower assures organizers that this year's Fireworks and Concussive Blast Extravaganza will be the most impressive in the event's history; any residents of Tier 3 or above are banned from attending, so that lower-ranked employees may be front and center for the event. Those in attendance are reminded not to stare directly at the sky, not to perceive the sounds of the explosions, or to proclaim any particular salvo to be "the finale" lest Aegis take it as a challenge. Trivia * Resident Crane's ID number implies that they have come from Aegis Tower, as it has not had its prefix changed to Orion Tower's prefix (and, indeed, there is no indication that one even exists). * SAYER implies that, as shown on Earth, ice cream socials to mark the departure of some residents for new positions are also routine on Typhon. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Season three Category:Orion Episodes